


Triple moon

by l_angelic



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_angelic/pseuds/l_angelic
Summary: Okay guys! I found out that the author will continue this story! So I'm very happy! For anyone who wants to read it now while we wait for the new chapters I have this story on my wattpad! The username is the same as this one, so feel free to go and read it. Thanks a lot for help 💖





	Triple moon

Please see the summary!


End file.
